Fire Nation Rebel
by KimKatastrophe
Summary: Aiya's parents were killed when she was little and she was taken in by Ozai. She is not cut out for the princess life and uses Zuko to escape. When she discvers the Avatar is live she goes to help him. Now she is torn, between love, and what's right.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As Zuko pulled into port he thought of her, Aiya. It had been 2 years since he saw her.

"So you see sir, the attack is the perfect chance!", A fire nation general chuckled.

Azula sat happily next to her father, Firelord Ozai. On his right was Aiya. A strong fire bender he took in when her parents were mysteriously murdered by earth benders.

"Very well, everyone may be dismissed.", Ozai stated as he stood up from his thrown.

"Finally.", Aiya said as she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the door.

She closed her huge chamber door as she pulled off her crown. She held it and looked at it with hate in her ember eyes. She threw it to the ground and walked over to her window. She glanced out at the ocean.

"Set me free…", she whispered to no one.

She heard yelling in the hallway outside her chamber door. She walked over to it and placed her ear against it to listen in.

"The Avatar! He's alive!", a soldier yelled.

She gasped and ran back over to her window and yelled, "Thank you!"

She glanced down and saw a very familiar ship.

***

"Zuko!", Aiya sobbed as she ran after her childhood friend.

"Aiya, I'm happy that my father cares and loves you.", Zuko said as he continued walking with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I don't want it! Take me!", She sobbed as she hugged him from behind.

He turned his head slightly, "Aiya, you need to let me leave."

She released him and ran in front of him. She was going to get mad, but saw his new scar. She reached her hand out towards it but he grabbed her arm.

"Aiya, I have to go.", he said as he dropped her arm and brushed past her.

"Come back for me!", She cried as he continued to leave her.

"I promise!", he exclaimed as he turned and smiled at her before getting on his ship and taking off into the sunset.

***

Aiya grabbed a red cloth and tied one end around her neck and the other around the lower part of her ribcage. She grabbed a skirt that was short on her right but as it went to the left got longer. She stepped into her red sandals and let her hair down. She packed a small bag and escaped out of her window…


	2. Chapter 1

Reunited

Aiya climbed over the huge wall between the palace and the town, ready for anything. To her relief no guards were there to escort her back inside. She ran as fast as she could to the port, and was unable to stop upon her arrival. Due to her speed she hit someone and fell on top of them.

"Ouch! Watch it you son of a…Aiya?!", the tall, pale, brown haired boy asked as he looked up at his 'attacker'.

"Zuko!", She screamed as she hugged him hard, still on top of him.

"Aiya! It's been so long!", he chuckled.

They both laughed, but quickly realized there position. They both hopped to there feet instantly, red faced.

"So, um, how are you…?", Aiya asked awkwardly.

"Good…and you?", He replied just as awkwardly.

"Been better…wait…why are you here", She yelled in concern, "if your father sees you you're screwed! You're banished and you're back?! Oh man!"

"Relax, he knows. I'm only here for supplies and this is the first place we got to.", he chuckled as there faces turned back to there regular pale tone.

"I'm ready!", she cheered like a child.

"For what?", Zuko asked curiously.

"To go with you!", she smiled as she walked up the smooth platform to get onto the ship.

"You can't.", Zuko said matter-of-fact like.

"And why pray tell not?", she asked with her squinty evil eyes pointed in his direction.

"We've been over this before.", He started before she cut him off.

"You mean when you left me here in tears! Yea! You promised to come back for me!", she started to tear.

Zuko never let anyone get to him, but when he saw her like that his heart throbbed, "Fine, but this will end badly, I know it."

"Thanks honey bun!", she squeaked.

"Honey bun?", he asked as he shook his head and followed her.

"UNCLE IROH!", Aiya cried when she saw the fat elder.

"Aiya!", he exclaimed as he hugged her.

"How are you?!", she asked happily as she squeezed him.

"I've had better days. Now that you're here though, maybe Zuko will stay in line!", he chuckled.

"Hopefully!", she added as they released each other.

"Zuko, if she is found on the ship you know what your father will assume?", Iroh asked his nephew with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and he would assume correctly.", Zuko replied with a hint of joy.

"ZUKO!", his uncle scolded.

Aiya stepped in between them and smiled at Iroh, "My idea, entirely."

He smiled at them and shook his head. The crew started getting onto the ship and one was walking past them with an uncooked duck.

"I should…be…over there!", Iroh announced as he ran after the duck.

Aiya chuckled to herself while Zuko just shook his head in disapproval.

Zuko glanced at her and saw her smiling over his uncle's strange behavior and smiled at her.

She looked at him and walked over to him. She looked as if she was going to cry, and hugged him tight.

Her arms were around his neck and he wanted to understand why she was upset, but instead of asking, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I had no choice but to leave."

"Same…", Aiya replied as her voice cracked.

Zuko let her go and stared at her deep ember eyes, "What do you mean?"

She seemed to be bipolar because she snapped back into hyper teen girl mode and shook her head, "I'm just being a spazz!"

"Ok…?", he replied a little ticked.

"So where's my room?!", She asked happily.


End file.
